First Meeting
by AmixMizuno
Summary: This one-shot covers the first time Mamoru and Usagi met, but is seen in Mamoru's POV.
As adrenaline and sweat attacked his body, Mamoru shot up out of bed with a gasp. _What kind of dream was that? She's never told me to find something before…_ Mamoru had been having dreams of a mysterious princess since his parents had died in a car accident when he was 6 years old. She always appeared to comfort him in the most stressful times of his life. When he had lost his memory from the accident, she had been there to soothe him through his identity crisis and allowed him to keep his sanity. This time, however, was different. The princess had wanted him to find something for him. She had desperately pleaded him to find something called a legendary silver crystal. _How am I supposed to find something that I've never heard of before? She didn't even give me any idea of where to find it._

Mamoru sat down on his sofa with a steaming cup of black coffee and turned on the news. The large sale of jewelry at a store named OSA*P* was occurring and was causing a frenzy among the female populace. _I guess I could start looking there after class is over._ He got dressed, grabbed his books, and headed out the door.

Once class had concluded, Mamoru started walking the familiar streets of Tokyo near the jewelry store he saw advertised on television that morning. He could spot the crowd before he could see the store. It had been overflowing with women that were crying out in every different decibel. "This is such a great deal!" "Move out of my way! I need to get in there before they're all gone!" "Don't worry ladies, there are tons of deals to be had!" The last comment was made by a woman with a bullhorn who had apparently owned the store. _This is really odd. I've never seen such an event at a high class jewelry store like this._ As quickly as the crowd had formed, it had disappeared; leaving Mamoru the ability to look through the glass windows to get an idea of what the store had offered. It contained rings, earrings, necklaces, and even tiaras, but no sole crystals that stood out to him. _I didn't think I'd be as lucky to find it at the first place I ventured to._ A darkened demeanor fell over him and with a defeated sigh, Mamoru turned his way back towards his apartment and was immediately taken aback by the sight before his eyes.

A short, small framed woman with hair like the sun that flowed down to her knees stood blocking his path. She had an odd hairstyle that reminded him of his favorite food which brought a smile to his face. She seemed to be having a mental argument of sorts while she looked at a paper that she held tightly in her hands. Whoever she was, she brought an ease to Mamoru that was similar to the comfort that his dream princess had brought him. He could only hear faint mumbling escaping her lips and was about to ask her what could possibly trouble such a carefree girl such as herself when she crumpled it up and threw it behind her.

The discarded paper ball hit Mamoru square in the forehead. _Of course…_ Mamoru had immediately lost his confidence when the paper had hit him in such a manner and resorted to the only way he knew he could both talk to the beauty and reserve his dignity. "Oi, Odango Atama" _Not the best way to get a woman's attentions…_ She turned to him with an exasperated look. Mamoru felt his breath catch as he caught sight of her deep azure eyes. He'd never seen such elegant features that held so much expression before. Knowing that he couldn't shift mentalities so quickly unless he wanted to appear psychotic, he continued his defensive tyraid. "If you were trying to toss this into a trash can, my face is not it." Opening the crumpled paper, he found more fuel for his teasing. "A 30 percent? Maybe you should spend more time studying instead of hitting people with your exam papers, Odango."

The angel's face bunched up in frustration and shot back a glare. "My name is Usagi! NOT Odango Atama! This…" She motioned to her buns in her hair. "…is a hairstyle! And that…" She pointed to the uncrumpled paper in his hands "…is mine! Give it back!"

Mamoru mentally smiled. _Her voice is just as magical as her appearance._ Continuing his stubborn teasing, Mamoru retorted, "Well excuse me, Odango, I thought that since you carelessly tossed it over your shoulder, you no longer wanted to keep it. Which would make it no longer yours to claim."

Usagi yanked the paper out of his hands and stormed away leaving a perplexed Mamoru gazing after her. He could hear her heated grumbling and could distinctly hear the word "baka" escape her lips. He knew that she had been referencing to him with that word and smirked. _At least I made an impression._ He sighed and started walking back towards his apartment in a much happier mood. _Until next time, Odango…_

 **Author's Note:** ****Just a short and sweet one-shot I thought about while I was writing the next chapter for Usagi's Cinderella Story. I hope you enjoy it and the chapter I'm working on should be posted soon.

Leave me love in the reviews! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
